


one day with you

by Ravencupid09



Category: Z-boys - Fandom, Z-girls, Z-pop, Z-stars
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Z-Boys, z-girls - Freeform, z-pop - Freeform, z-stars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencupid09/pseuds/Ravencupid09
Summary: Roy and Carlyn's first night out on the town





	one day with you

It was a rare day for them. As z-pop idols they are expected to train every day, every hour, every second. No breaks. No holidays. It’s even rarer that the staff would allow them to go outside, especially by themselves. But today, it was different.

To everyone’s surprise, they get to go out on their own and explore. Carlyn was jumping up and down with excitement, Roy had invited her to explore the town with him and she gladly accepted. Happy to be spending time with her hair twin.

*knock knock*

“Carlyn! Roy is looking for you!” Vanya shouted from their living room. “Okay! Tell him I’m almost done getting ready.” Carlyn replied, taking one last look in her mirror and giving herself a small nod of approval.

“Hey, Carlyn” Roy greeted with a small smile. He was wearing an all-black outfit completed with sunglasses, gloves, and a leather jacket. Carlyn must admit that it seemed a bit over the top and made her t-shirt and jeans seem way too casual, but somehow Roy managed to pull it off. Roy seemed to be able to pull any outfit off.

Giving a small nod, they both head out of their apartment and into town. “So where do you want to go?” Roy asked.

She bit her lip in concentration, suddenly her eyes lit up in excitement, “Oh oh there’s this cool claw machine shop a few blocks away that I’ve always wanted to go to!” Carlyn exclaimed pulling Roy in the general direction of the shop

Little did she know, he was blushing the entire way there.

“We’re here!” Carlyn announced. Roy looked up and saw a tiny shop with green and white walls and a red sign hanging outside. He was nervous, he had never really won a claw machine game before and he really wanted to impress her.

She was standing a few feet ahead of him looking inside the shop in complete awe, her skin washed by the blue led lights and brown eyes sparkling with excitement. His palms started sweating and he felt butterflies starting to form in his stomach.

“Come here, let’s play,” he said abruptly, pulling her out of her trance. “Okay, which one you want?” Carlyn watched as Roy scanned the shop and almost giggled at how funny he looks with his over the top outfit, pursed lips, and hands on his hips.

She was about to make fun of him when she saw the cutest little toys in a claw machine all the way at the back of the shop. “That one.” She pointed. Roy gave her a confused look before following her finger all the way to the small machine in the back.

“Oh. This?” He asked, pointing to it. Carlyn nodded. “Okay come here” He shrugged his shoulders and smiled almost smugly. She watched as he reached into his pocket to grab some change and bend down to put the cash into the machine. “It’s very easy to win, don’t worry.”

“Okay, let’s see who’s the first to win a stuffed animal” She challenged. “You’re on” He replied already looking for which one he wants. “Which one do you want?”

“Oh. You’re gonna win one for me?” She gasped dramatically putting her hand over her heart. “Yeah, of course, I’d win one for you” He answered casually. Carlyn couldn’t help but blush.

“Hello…Carlyn. Which one do you want?” Shaking her head, she looked at the machine and just pointed at a random blue stuffed animal in the back knowing fully well that he might not be able to win it.

“The blue one?” Before she could reply he was already pressing the yellow button, moving the claw on top of the blue animal. Smiling confidently he pressed the button and waited. “I’m gonna win,” he said smiling and pointing at the machine.

Carlyn watched as the claw moved toward the box…and then dropped the toy back into to the pile of other stuffed animals. She busted out laughing as he blushed and swiped his hand over his lips. “no, no I have one more chance one more chance.”

“No! It’s my turn!” She exclaimed loudly, not caring what other people are looking in their direction. “No, this machine gives you two chances” he argued. “I think this yellow one would be easier to get”

1 hour later…

They both walked out of the shop laughing with Carlyn holding two stuffed animals in her arms. “It’s not fair why are you so lucky? Roy sulked, eyeing the stuffed animals in her arms. “I don’t know I just am.” She shrugged casually.

“Okay, how about we go eat? I’m hungry.” Carlyn nodded. “Yes, yes. Let’s go, I’m starving.” Roy began walking a few steps ahead of her already knowing where he wanted to go. “Roy wait!”

The restaurant he chose ended up being a small quaint place with wooden table tops and counters. Taking a seat at a table, they both took their jackets off leaving him with only a black long sleeve shirt and jeans on.

Carlyn took off her jacket and watched as he picked up a silver water cup and began pouring it into a small glass, lifting his arm higher and higher as the water poured out. She tried to suppress a giggle as the water began spilling onto the table. “Um..Roy. The water is spilling.”

“Huh?” He put down the cup and looked at the table, now dripping with water. “Can I get something to wipe this up?!” He shouted as Carlyn laughed. Today was the best day she ever had


End file.
